<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slice of Life by crmsndragonwngs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197834">Slice of Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs'>crmsndragonwngs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing To Gain, Nothing To Lose [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Brotherly Bonding, M/M, Sparring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>Goku has bad timing</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Launch/Nappa (Dragon Ball), Raditz/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing To Gain, Nothing To Lose [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Goku has bad timing</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a few little one shots set in my Radcha AU that I’m gonna post in this collection. </p><p>This is set after Goku comes back to Earth from Namek and Yardrat.</p><p>See the notes at the end for my headcanons for the sparring scene</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About a week after he arrives back on earth, Kakarot instant transmissions directly into Yamcha’s cabin unannounced right as Raditz is bending Yamcha over the kitchen island, yanking his head back by his hair and kissing his neck, his hand in Yamcha’s pants and stroking his cock. </p><p>“God-fucking-dammit, shit!” Yamcha splutters, squirming out of Raditz’s arms and turning so red he almost fucking glows. </p><p>“Oh, so this is what Krillin meant when he said you two are more than friends!” Kakarot crows cheerfully, completely oblivious to the situation he has created. Raditz sighs and puts his hands on the island, leaning forward and glaring at Kakarot. “You shouldn’t do that in the kitchen, though. It’s kinda gross to have sex where you make food.”</p><p>“I was busy, brother.” Raditz growls, cutting his eyes to Yamcha as he scurries down the hall. </p><p>“Well, you’re not now. Let’s fight!” Kakarot replies, scratching the back of his head. Raditz’s tail lashes, frustrated, and he adjusts his pants before he steps out of the kitchen and squares up to his brother. </p><p>“You know, I was going to tell you to go to Hell when this day came, but now I think I’ll just send you there myself.” Raditz snarls, looking down at Kakarot. His tail whips the air again, catching Kakarot’s attention. </p><p>“Wow, you’re really mad, huh? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt or whatever.” Kakarot says, eyes huge. “I’m just excited to fight ya again. You were super strong, and I wanna see if I can beat ya without Piccolo!”</p><p>“I get it.” Raditz says, taking a deep breath and trying to stamp down on his temper. “Go outside and wait, Kakarot.”</p><p>“It’s Goku.”</p><p>“Goku.”</p><p>“Okay!” Kakarot says happily, bounding outside. Raditz huffs and rakes a hand through his hair, then turns and heads down the hall. </p><p>“He’s outside.” He says softly, leaning on the door frame and watching as Yamcha makes himself busy. “You want to finish what we started, or has that passed?”</p><p>“I’m not even hard anymore, man.” Yamcha huffs, glancing at him. “Nothing like your best friend walking in on you and his brother getting hot and heavy on the kitchen counter.” He laughs humorlessly. Raditz snorts and crosses the room, grabbing Yamcha to stop his agitated pacing. </p><p>“If it helps, he wasn’t fazed by it in the slightest. Just said we shouldn’t have sex where food is prepared.” Raditz says, pulling Yamcha into a firm hug. Yamcha laughs, a dry bark that makes Raditz chuckle softly. </p><p>“He wasn’t mad or anything?”</p><p>“No. He even apologized.”</p><p>“I love him, but he’s a dumbass.” Yamcha laughs in earnest then, pulling back and looking up at Raditz. “Want me to suck you off? You still got a bit of a situation goin’ on down here.” Raditz grins, stroking Yamcha’s hair and leaning down to kiss him. </p><p>“Might wanna make it quick, much as I’d like for you to take your time. Take too long, and he’ll just bust in again.” Raditz replies, walking backwards as Yamcha pushes him across the room. His back hits the wall, Yamcha’s body pressing hard against him, his cock twitching at Yamcha’s devilish grin. </p><p>“Quick, huh?” He purrs, dropping to his knees and smoothing his hands up Raditz’s thighs. “I can do quick.” He yanks Raditz’s sweatpants down to pool at his ankles, palming Raditz’s erection and pumping it roughly. With his other hand, Yamcha pulls the tube of lubricant they were going to use in the kitchen out of Raditz’s pocket. </p><p>He doesn’t play around or tease, he just gets right to work, taking Raditz into his mouth and sucking hard, ripping a wounded sound all the way up from Raditz’s fucking toes. His eyes flash up to meet Raditz’s for just a moment, and then he presses forward, taking Raditz into his throat. </p><p>“Oh fuck, baby.” Raditz hisses. </p><p>One hand slips up the back of Raditz’s thigh, one slick finger petting his entrance as he sucks and swirls his tongue, bobbing his head shallowly at first to get used to the motion. Raditz rests one hand on Yamcha’s head, massaging small circles into his scalp with his fingertips, moaning long and low when Yamcha rewards the attention with two fingers pressing inside him, rubbing gently at his prostate. Raditz’s tail wraps around Yamcha’s wrist of its own mind, and he drops his head back, staring at the ceiling as Yamcha syncs his mouth and his hand. He feels warmth pool in his belly, a tingling sensation pulling up from his groin as he flies to the edge, embarrassingly quick. Yamcha’s free hand presses against Raditz’s lower belly, fingers splayed, and Raditz grabs it, gripping it tightly. </p><p>“I’m coming.” Raditz gasps, hips bucking, a low moan escaping him as Yamcha hollows his cheeks. He comes hard, spilling down Yamcha’s throat. Yamcha works Raditz through his orgasm, swallowing heavily, not stopping until Raditz gasps and pushes his head away. He pulls Yamcha’s hand away from his ass with his tail, shuddering and overstimulated and so fucking satisfied. </p><p>Yamcha stands, kissing Raditz sloppily, open-mouthed and full of tongue, the bitter taste of Raditz’s own come filling his mouth. Raditz suddenly feels weak in the knees, and he sags against Yamcha’s body, arms looping around his waist. His tail is still wrapped loosely around Yamcha’s wrist, sliding free when he raises his hand to cup Raditz’s cheek and hitting the floor with an audible thud. </p><p>“Don’t know how I’m supposed to fight my stupid brother now.” He huffs, grinning when Yamcha rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Way to ruin the mood.” He snorts. </p><p>“Oh? I thought you weren’t hard anymore.” Raditz teases, grabbing Yamcha’s ass and squeezing. </p><p>“I’m not, because I know he’s still fucking out there and can probably hear us because you Saiyans are fucking freaks of nature.” Yamcha laughs, humming softly when Raditz kisses him again. “You’d better get out there though. I gotta brush my teeth.”</p><p>“I love when you smell like me.” Raditz pouts. </p><p>“Me too, but if the bastard wants to stay for lunch, I can’t just sit across the table from him with my breath smellin’ like jizz, ya big dork.” Yamcha says, laughing again as he tries to pull away and Raditz chases him. </p><p>“Where did you learn that, anyway?” Raditz says, trapping him in his arms again. “The throat thing.”</p><p>“I’ve been practicing.” Yamcha says, grinning, leaning away when Raditz moves to kiss him. “Goku’s gonna barge in here again if you don’t hurry up and go fight him.”</p><p>“Ugh.” Raditz groans. “I just want to take a nap.” </p><p>“I know.” Yamcha chuckles, extricating himself from Raditz’s arms. </p><p>Raditz changes into something he can fight in and goes outside, watching Kakarot shadow box for a moment before clearing his throat and crossing the yard to him. </p><p>“Oh hey! Ready to fight?” Kakarot says cheerfully, standing up straight. </p><p>“Sure.” Raditz huffs, bouncing from foot to foot and shaking out his shoulders. His tail draws up around his waist, cinching tight. “Do not go for my tail. Understand? Clean and fair, and no ki based attacks.”</p><p>“Gotcha!” Kakarot crows, dropping into a fighting stance. “Let’s go!” Raditz snorts and does the same. </p><p>They watch each other for a moment, waiting to see who’s going to move first. Raditz has no intention of throwing the first punch, and Kakarot seems to realize that. So he darts forward, trying to duck under Raditz’s defense, but Raditz locks down and blocks his punch. He covers his face as Kakarot cuffs him, light strikes meant to test instead of hurt. When he thinks he sees openings, he takes them, and he recovers quickly when he moves in error. </p><p>Raditz decides then that he’s seen enough offense out of his little brother, and he opens up, dodging Kakarot’s hits and firing back, quick jabs to get his defenses up. And it is immediately clear that, while Kakarot is talented and fast and devastatingly powerful, he has little in the way of real combat experience. He fights like it’s a game, relying so heavily on his speed and the push-button moves his master had taught him that Raditz has his patterns and tendencies figured out before the fight even gets good. He very obviously has no clue how to minimize his tells, and he broadcasts each strike like he wants Raditz to know he’s about to attack. </p><p>And just like that, like flipping a switch, Kakarot can’t land a single hit on Raditz. It doesn’t matter that he’s fast, and it doesn’t matter that he’s strong, because Raditz can see each move before Kakarot makes it, and it’s so easy to read exactly what Kakarot is thinking. His eyes shift to Raditz’s left shoulder, so Raditz dodges right, and Kakarot’s punch misses him by a mile. His eyes shift to Raditz’s right leg, so Raditz shifts left, drawing up and dancing around Kakarot’s sweeping kick. </p><p>Raditz toys with him for a while, letting him get a shot in here and there, which he blocks easily instead of dodging. It’s fun at first, but it gets old quick, and Raditz decides that it’s time to put his little brother on the back foot. Kakarot jumps up, spinning and aiming a heel at Raditz’s head, and Raditz catches it easily, fingers digging into his ankle. </p><p>“My turn.” He growls, tossing Kakarot aside and rushing him. He’s inside Kakarot’s space before he can even get his arms up, swarming him and pushing him back fast. Raditz lands most of the shots he takes, hitting hard and not holding back, and overwhelming him completely. Kakarot attempts to get away from him, but Raditz is big and deceptively quick, and has a much longer reach than Kakarot accounts for. His hand flashes out, grabbing his shoulder and clamping down like a vice, and then they are grappling, pushing as hard as they can. And while Kakarot is physically so strong, without his ki the fact remains that he is simply smaller and less experienced than his older brother. Raditz drives him backward hard, pushing until Kakarot loses his footing and sits down hard on the ground. </p><p>“Damn.” He says, staring up at Raditz with wide eyes. “Your ki isn’t nearly as big as mine, but you’re one hell of a physical fighter.” Raditz snorts and offers a hand, pulling Kakarot up when he accepts it. “Did… did your… did our dad teach you how to fight?”</p><p>And Raditz just stares, unsure of what to say. </p><p>“Or, you know, our mom or whatever.” Kakarot says softly, looking away. “Sorry.”</p><p>“He did.” Raditz says at last, spurred by Kakarot’s crestfallen expression. Kakarot looks up at him again, unabashed curiosity shining in his eyes. “At first anyway. When I was little, before you were born.”</p><p>“Wow. Was he a good fighter, too?” Kakarot asks, emboldened. Raditz chuckles. </p><p>“He was. He was naturally talented like you, but refined by decades of combat. He was one of the strongest fighters in the Saiyan Army.” He replies, wiping sweat from his forehead. “His name was Bardock. He was a good man.”</p><p>“I wish I could have met him.” Kakarot murmurs, then laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head. “Or I wish I could remember him, I guess.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Raditz says. “Anyway, if you want to come in for lunch, you’re welcome to. I think Yamcha’s expecting you.” He turns, starting for the door. </p><p>“Hey, um… Raditz?” Kakarot says hesitantly. Raditz looks at him over his shoulder, surprised. It’s the first time he’s said Raditz’s name, or at least since he was sent away, and Raditz's heart aches a little at the sound of it. “Would you teach me some of the stuff that our dad taught you?” Raditz stares, astonished, then grins hugely at his little brother. </p><p>“Sure, Kaka— Goku. I’d be happy to.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I headcanon that early DBZ Goku relies  more on his ki than actual fighting skill because all of his enemies sorta require more ki based attacks except for Vegeta. And I mean, Raditz was a soldier his entire life, and he lived to be 30 before he was killed by his own hubris and a ki based attack, and Goku and Piccolo were completely outclassed by him physically. The Ginyu force relied more on their power than skill, and Frieza had relied on being powerful his whole life and had no need for skill. Nappa was obviously more skilled than Goku, but Goku overwhelmed him with his power. The only one who edged him out in both skill and power was Vegeta, and he lost. So if ki is deemed off limits, I fully believe that any of the Saiyans would outclass Goku in actual fighting skill because of experience and brutal training</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happened to Nappa?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one’s set just a couple weeks after Raditz and Nappa were wished back, before Goku returns from Yardrat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a revolving door of visitors once Yamcha’s friends catch wind of Raditz’s resurrection, and Raditz finds himself hiding in his room through most of it. It’s exhausting entertaining the humans, especially the blue haired woman who pokes and prods with her incessant questioning the entire time she is there, and eventually he just leaves when someone shows up, walking out of the house and shooting up into the air without a word. </p><p>Tien is the only guest Raditz welcomes, and only because he comes wanting to spar, not talk. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Yamcha murmurs later, cradling Raditz’s head against his chest. “Hopefully the novelty’ll wear off soon.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Raditz huffs, wrapping his arms tightly around Yamcha’s waist. “Just tiring, that’s all.”</p><p>“I know.” Yamcha sighs. “I’m surprised Nappa hasn’t dropped in yet. Do you know where he went?”</p><p>“No.” Raditz says softly. “Probably off training somewhere.”</p><p>They find out where Nappa has been a few days later, when Krillin nearly knocks the door down. </p><p>They’re on the couch, Yamcha in Raditz’s lap, straddling his hips and kissing him desperately, when the small bald man barges in. </p><p>“Oh gross, what the fuck?” He yells, slapping a hand over his eyes. “I’m fucking blind. You’ve blinded me.”</p><p>“Perhaps you should have knocked first.” Raditz huffs, unfazed. Yamcha extricates himself from Raditz’s arms, his face bright red, stammering some kind of apology. “Do not apologize, Yamcha. This is your house, and he has no right to enter as he pleases. Perhaps if he had asked to be let in, he wouldn’t have gotten such a great eyeful of our foreplay.” Raditz growls, standing and moving to leave the room. He is completely not in the mood to entertain any guest, let alone one who hates him. </p><p>“First of all, ew. Second of all, this involves you, so you better sit your ass back down.” Krillin says, wincing when he realizes what he has just said. Raditz rounds on him, tail lashing, but Yamcha just holds out a hand with a sigh. “Uh, yeah, sorry. I’m just, uh… well, I’m a little pissed off at your buddy.” Krillin continues quickly, looking down at his feet. </p><p>“What buddy?” Yamcha asks, confused, but Raditz just sighs. </p><p>“What has Nappa done?” He says, crossing his arms over his chest. </p><p>“He won’t fucking leave Kame House.” Krillin snaps. </p><p>“Why is he at Kame House?” Yamcha asks, frowning deeply. </p><p>“He said he wanted to train under Goku’s master. He wants to do everything Goku did so he can become a Super Saiyan too.” </p><p>“And Master Roshi said no, and now he won’t leave?”</p><p>“No! Roshi said yes!” Krillin yells, exasperated. “And now he’s making moves on Launch!”</p><p>“And she doesn’t want him to?”</p><p>“She’s totally receptive! In both forms! It’s insane! I’m living with a bunch of crazy people.”</p><p>“Well, I hate to say it, Krillin, but it sounds like he’s welcome there by everyone but you.” Yamcha says, holding up his hands and cringing back. </p><p>“That’s not a bad idea, actually.” Raditz says, ignoring Krillin’s glare. “Training under Kakarot’s old master is certainly one way to achieve what Kakarot has achieved.”</p><p>“For someone who claims to not like fighting, you sure do train a lot.” Krillin huffs. Raditz chuckles. </p><p>“Of course I like fighting, I’m a Saiyan. I just don’t like fighting to survive and killing. I did that for far too long.” He replies. “Master Roshi was the elderly man on the island the day I came to earth, yes?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Muten Roshi, the Turtle Hermit.” Krillin says. “Me an’ Yamcha trained under him too.”</p><p>“Frankly, I’m surprised Nappa even thought of training under someone. That’s really not like him.” Raditz murmurs, looking at Yamcha. </p><p>“So what do you want us to do about this, Krillin?” Yamcha asks. </p><p>“Tell him to leave!” Krillin yells. Raditz chuckles. </p><p>“You are insane if you think he’d take orders from either of us.” He says, laughing in earnest when Krillin glares at him. “Nappa answered only to Frieza and Vegeta. Now that Frieza’s dead and Vegeta betrayed him, Nappa answers to Nappa.”</p><p>“This is your fault, Yamcha.” Krillin growls, jabbing a finger into Yamcha’s chest. </p><p>“What did I do?”</p><p>“You wished him back!”</p><p>“Oh yeah, okay. That’s fair.”</p><p>“Is he hurting anyone?” Raditz interjects, shaking his head. </p><p>“I mean, not yet.” Krillin says. </p><p>“Did he hurt you while we were on King Kai’s planet?”</p><p>“No, but —“</p><p>“Then what is the harm in giving him a chance? You might even learn something from him. He's a good teacher.”</p><p>“I can’t even imagine that.” Krillin says. Raditz chuckles again. </p><p>“He trained me and Vegeta. Everything we know, we learned from him.” He replies softly. </p><p>“Whatever. I’m gonna go back to tell Roshi what a crazy old fart he is for letting that maniac live in our house.” Krillin says, turning and leaving without another word.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I never liked the idea of Raditz/Launch. I mean, I don’t hate the ship, it’s just not my thing, I guess. But Nappa/Launch? I’m down for that 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>